millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 19 (Germany)
It is nineteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Broadcast First episode - "Das große Zocker-Special" was aired on Monday, 21st August 2017 at 20:15 and lasts 120 minutes (with commercials). Episode were not aired on 4th September due to German national football team match versus Norway in 2018 World Cup qualification Single episodes were aired on Monday at 20:15 and lasts 60 minutes. On 18th and 25th September were aired two episode with 18 years old contestants due to 18 years anniversary. For the first time since 1999 the show will go for an autumn break due to viewership decrease. First episode after the break was the 35th Celebrity Special, aired on Thursday at 20:15, which lasts 200 minutes (3 hours and 20 minutes). In December and January there were double episode, which lasts 2 hours. Episode was also aired on Friday (ep. 19) at 20:15. Gameplay Fastest Finger First In single episodes 5 contestants plays in FFF competition. In double episodes, the number of contestants is increased to 8. In 18 years anniversary were also 8 contestants in FFF competition, 6 of them were transferred to the next episode. In Twins Special, there were 6 couples in FFF. All FFF questions were asked by Youtube duo - DieLochis in U.S. Celebrity Question style. No FFF were made on 2nd "Klugscheißer-Special". Insted of this, audience poll choose the contestant. Lifelines * 50:50 ('Fünfzig-fünfzig-Joker') * Phone-A-Friend ('Telefonjoker') * Ask The Audience ('Publikumsjoker') * Ask One of the Audience ('Zusatzjoker') - risk mode and Zocker-Special only * Ask the Expert ('Jubiläums-Joker'/'Millionär-Joker') - only on 18 years anniversary - if player wants to use that lifeline, he or she had to trade it for other lifeline ** Prof. Eckhard Freise ** Ralf Schnoor ** Leon Windscheid *Gifts - only Christmas Special: ** 'Frag den Joker' - contestant can make two phone calls instead of one, or (if in risk mode) ask two of the audience instead of one ** 'Hängematte' - contestant can chose another safe level ** 'Jackpot' - contestant can recieve one additional lifeline from all 4 Episodes ® - indicates a risk game * Episode 1+2 (21st August 2017) - "Das große Zocker-Special" Robert Ringel (€1.000 - lost on €16.000) Heinrich Röhrl (€125.000) Tigran Völschow (€1.000 - lost on €8.000) Fastest Finger First contestants: Cornelia Horn Franziska Schumann Claudia Becker Sven Schroller Martina Plura * Episode 3 (28th August 2017) Luise Schulmeyer (€32.000) Kharifa Schwalme (€8.000) Michael Hirsch® (€100, continued) * Episode 4 (11th September 2017) Michael Hirsch® (€500 - lost on €16.000) Juri Neyses® (€16.000) * Episode 5 (18th September 2017) - 18 years anniversary - 18 years old contestants Josef Schmidt(?) (€32.000) Natalie Biller (€8.000, continued) * Episode 6 (25th September 2017) - 18 years anniversary - 18 years old contestants Natalie Biller (€8.000) Vincent Frommer® (€500 - lost on €4.000) Cäcilia Kirchner® (€16.000, continued) Fastest Finger First contestants: Jeanette Malderle Verena Mair Maximilian Bas Joseph Riehm * Episode 7 (2nd October 2017) Cäcilia Kirchner® (€64.000) Jan Martyniak® (€16.000, continued) * Episode 8 (9th October 2017) Jan Martyniak® (€64.000) Florian Tonner (€500 - lost on €8.000) Philipp Unger® (€8.000, continued on 19th January 2018) * 35th Celebrity Special (23rd November 2017) Ehrlich Brothers® (€64.000) Michael Mittermeier® (€125.000) Ruth Moschner® (€125.000) Matthias Opdenhövel® (€125.000) * Episode 9+10 (4th December 2017) Anton Mörstedt® (€500 - lost on €1.000) Tina Falk (€64.000) Maximilian Heer (€32.000) * Episode 11+12 (11th December 2017) - Für den Verein zur Million Barbara Kotzulla (€32.000) Andreas Schmidt (€8.000) Jochen Damm®(€32.000) * Episode 13+14 (18th December 2017) - Christmas Special Julia Reiter (€500 - lost on €16.000) Sally Schön (€32.000 - guaranteed made by 'Hängematte' - lost on €64.000) Robert Nimmrich®(€8.000) * Episode 15+16 (8th January 2018) - "Das große Zocker-Special" Tim Pittelkow (€64.000) Sarah Scherbaum (€125.000) * Episode 17+18 (15th January 2018) - 2. "Klugscheißer-Special" (smart aleck) Meike Baumgarten (61 %) vs Stefan Mathei (39 %) Meike Baumgarten® (€64.000) Konstantin Walther (82 %) vs Elvira Starke (18 %) Konstantin Walther® (€32.000) * Episode 19 (19th January 2018) - The Jungle Special (1) Philipp Unger® (continued from 9th October 2017 - €500.000) Lydia Laszlo® (€2.000, continued) * Episode 20+21 (22nd January 2018) - The Jungle Special (2) Lydia Laszlo® (€32.000) Tim Michatz® (€32.000) Dirk Raabe® (€32.000) * Episode 22 (29th January 2018) Philipp Nagel® (€500 - lost on €16.000) Kai Seekings® (€8.000, continued) * Episode 23 (5th February 2018) Kai Seekings® (€8.000) Nils Diel® (€16.000) Roxanne von der Weiden (€500, continued) * Episode 24 (12th February 2018) Roxanne von der Weiden (€64.000) Phillip Laatsch® (€16.000) * Episode 25 (19th February 2018) Kristina Renske (€16.000 - lost on €32.000) Victor Brendel® (€8.000, continued) * Episode 26 (26th February 2018) Victor Brendel® (€64.000) Niklas Pyrlik® (€64.000, continued) * Episode 27 (5th March 2018) Niklas Pyrlik® (€125.000) Bettina Mcfarland (€32.000, cotninued) * Episode 28 (12th March 2018) Bettina Mcfarland (€32.000) Tobias Kaiser (€16.000 - lost on €32.000) Ellen Reim (€2.000, will continue on 26th March) * Episode 29+30 (19th March 2018) - Twins special Michael and Stefan Tönjes (€125.000) Heidi Jung ans Christel Lenk (€32.000) * Episode 31+32 (26th March 2018) Ellen Reim (€16.000) Rahim Andreas Rasaki (€16.000) Laura Brodda® (€64.000) * Episode 33+34 (9th April 2018) - "Who deserves a second chance" Viktoria Eibenstein (€32.000) Karl-Hermann Stein (€16.000) Michael Hirsch® (€32.000) * Episode 35+36 (16th April 2018) - Teachers special Peter Wagner (€64.000) Alexander Schwarz® (€16.000) Mirco Geschwind® (€8.000) * Episode 37+38 (30th April 2018) - Generations special Greber Family® (€32.000) Pfaffenroth Family (€32.000) Pietruszak Family® (€64.000) * Episode 39+40 (28th May 2018) - 14. Zocker-Special Christoph Lang (€1.000) Anna Maria Sabi (€125.000) Lutz Gerling (€1.000) * Episode 41+42 (4th June 2018) - Football-Special Sina Gerisch (€0) Timo Ehlert (€16.000) Steffen Böhmetzrieder (€16.000) * 36th Celebrity Special (11th June 2018) Olli Dietrich (€64.000) Chris Tall (€125.000) Götz Otto (€32.000) Dunja Hayali (€125.000) Trivia * In double episode 9+10, the first normal episode after 2 months break, just after Maximilian Heer started the game, it was interrupted by hit sound behind the scenes. One of big TV screens in studio dropped onto the floor. As always in Germany this kind of situations were not cut off. During the break, host showed and discussed his screen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xwAeyTLGFA Category:German series